The Clashing of Despairful Minds
by MidnightMoonKid
Summary: (SYOC closed!) All different masterminds of different school lives of mutual killing, are gathered by the ultimate mastermind who is among them. They play the game, knowing they are all Masterminds. Will the ultimate mastermind succeed, or will they be beaten by fellow despair?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So, this is a syoc where you submit a mastermind although, in this, all those masterminds will be in the game of mutual killing by the Master of masterminds! Now, here is the form and send **through pm only**! And I will NOT be adding more slots!

-o-

Name:

Age:

Slot:

Nationality:

Personality:

Appearance:

Age:

Gender:

Birthdate:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobby/ies:

Fears: (at least one!)

Weaknesses: (at least two)

Strengths: (at least two)

Bio: (be descriptive!)

Secret:

Friends:

Family:

Motive:

Execution: (optional)

Quotes: (also optional)

Q and A!

Role in trials?

Investigations?

Why were they a mastermind?

Why do they have their shsl? (not their shsl despair, but their normal one ):

-o- slots!

1: Mikannurse's oc

2: Qweety's oc

3: Shibehus' oc

4: FirelightNight's oc

5: SHSL Coder's oc

6: DarkRubySpark's oc

7: Supehighschoollevel Eater's oc

8: LostInBeat's oc

9: My oc

10: Ayama-chan's oc

11: Koizumi no Yokan's oc

12: Shadowplayer360's oc

13: Reserved for Mikanurse's friend!

14:

15:

16:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Umm, I'm not really sure where i'm at with these characters, but here's the list of people who's characters have been accepted!

Firelightknight

Jokersmaze

DatSwagCrazyChickOnline

Lieutenant-Jensen

SHSL Coder

LostInTheBeats

Ying-yang-rose-ninja-angel

Mikannurse

Khronovision

CrimsonSkyTamer

Qweety

Shadowplayer360

Shibehus

SupreHighSchoolLevel Eater

MidnightMoonKid (me~)

So, shall we start this fabulous Despair? Oh yea! The Protagonist, who will receive the ahoge of protagonistness, is, believe it or not, DatSwagChickOnline's oc! Her oc has the easiest personality to write so, that's honestly the only reason!

Alright! With out further wait, let's get this thing started!

-o-

I had been walking towards the park where I was supposed to be meeting a fellow despair about something. _"Heh, Despair. It's beautiful, isn't it?" _I thought. I continued to walk down the road, covered in debris. I had to pull up the ends of my Uryuu Minene dress a little as I walked across the ruble. The park came to view, it was a surroned by a circle of dead trees, I could'nt see anyone there though… I started to run towards it, my teal pigtails bouncing as I ran. I reached the park entrance in no time. I grabbed my rifle and slung it over my shoulder, being as badass I could. "Hey, anyone here?" I asked, looking around.

"Well well, are you ready for the ultimate despair, miss?" an anonymous voice asked me, I couldn't identify the voice, for I lost conciousness. I had to keep telling myself who I was as I lost my conciousness completely.

I am Hikari Kawamura,

Age 18,

I was a SHSL Gunswoman before I fell into Despair.

I am now I proud member of the SDHS Despair and a previous Mastermind. Those poor suckers…

I kept repeating that to myself, until I couldn't think anymore. Little did I know what would happen when I regained my conciousness, the Ultimate Despair. Oh how glad I was.

-o-

"_Is she awake? Come _on_! Wake up already!"_

"_Her hair is fabulous though!"_

"_Nobody gives a shit about her hair..."_

"_Oh hush you, she better be ok! Otherwise I'm giving her a boot to de head!"_

My green eyes flutered open, and I could see four people standing around me, a tall boy with dark brown hair and a black baseball cap, a girl with ginger hair in a pony tail, that seemed to be dip-died black and white, another girl with brown hair, tied into what looked to be sailor moon pig-tails, and lastly another girl with blonde, short hair.

"Ah, she's awake! Thank de lord!" The blonde said and grinned. "What's yer name hun?"

"I'm Hikari, Hikari Kawamura. Who're you?" I asked, pushing myself up. I seemed to be in the same park, but it looked, normal. The trees were covered in lush green leaves, the sky was cloudless and the sun was shining, and the birds were flying.

"I'm Maya Makiyama! Nice to meet ya!" Maya exclaimed happily.

**Maya Makiyama SHSL Farmer**

"Why the fuck are you so loud…" growled the boy beside her, "Well, I'm Shin Miller. I'm an engineer, need anything else?"

**Shin Miller. SHSL Engineer**

"Uh, no." I said calmly. "Wh-" I started but I was cut of by the brunette.

"You know, your hair could do with a good brush!" she said and started inspecting a bit of my pig-tail.

"Wh-what're you doing?" I asked confused. It wasn't normal for this to happen, right?

"Ah, sorry! But seriously, you need to wash this hair of yours when you get the chance!" she replied, "I'm Katsumi Kiishi!"

**Katsumi Kiishi. SHSL Hairdresser**

"Well, I'm Charlotte!" the last girl said. "Did you style your hair like Junko or somethin?'"

**Charlotte Owen-Wallace SHSL Scout**

"Uh, no. I've always had it like this…" I muttered. "So uh, what the hell is going on around here..? I was walking to a park like this, but everything was dead…"

"Eh? You too?" Maya said. "I 'eard someone say something, but I was blabbering away so I didn't hear~" she continued and smiled. Was she proud or something? Or was she just stupid…

"Well, I suppose I'm not the only one who was got her like that, I was the first awake," Katsumi replied.

"Well fuck. Why are we here? The person said 'Ready for the ultimate despair,' or something like that." Shin muttered as he walked over to the nearest tree and leaned against it.

I stood up and looked around, I could hear Maya blabbering on about something, but I didn't care honestly. She was going to get on my nerves. And quickly if she kept being so annoying.

I walked to the entrance of the park, and down the path seemed to be leading into different directions, which led to other circles of trees, and the paths were surrounded by patches of flowers. The other parks seemed too far away, and I couldn't be bothered to walk over there right now. Lazy.

"Hey, guys? Why do you actually think we're here? And why would the person say Ultimate Despair?" I questioned. "Actually, may I ask, what do you lot think about Despair?"

After a short silence, "Despair huh…It's the best thing in de whole damned world! Junko inspired me, and now it's a drug I've over-dossed!" Maya exclaimed, "Wait, never mind de drug reference, that's not cool."

"So, are you guys despair too?" Katsumi asked hesitantly. I nodded, and I could see Shin smirk.

"Well, that's one question answered. What did you guys do to everyone in your mutual killing?" I asked turning to see them, and I noticed Katsumi walked with a limp, gonna have to ask her about that later. But not right now. "I simply drowned them. Heh, poor suckers."

"Well, I killed them! Easy as pie!" Charlotte said and smiled. It's actually nice to be with people who are like me, plus my game of mutual killing ended quite recentally. But that doesn't matter right now.

Just then, before any of us could speak, a loud buzzing came crashing through the air, and I had to cover my ears since it was so loud. Sure, I was used to gunshots, but even those weren't this bad!

"_Mic check, mic check! Is this thing even on? Doesn't matter. Anyway bastards! Go meet in the town, you can't miss it!"_ something said and the noise stopped.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted, "I couldn't even identify the bloudy voice cause it was so loud…"

"Let's just go there, shall we? I don't really want to know what'll happen if we don't." Katsumi said, and we all left our little park, and I could see two more groups walking towards the small town.

To be fair, I should have figured it out by then. But I didn't. Stupid me…

-o-

G-gomensai that this took so long! Well, it's finnaly here~ I'm just on summer holidays, but I'm sick so I can't do much. Plus my current laptop sucks. So to all of you in the rps, I can't right now because of stupid windows xp, and chrome. Gomensai.


End file.
